SEX IN THE KITCHEN
by LadyShou
Summary: "Mama, Papa! Oyasumi! Aku menunggu adik baru! Hihi!" Hiroto tersenyum kecil, dan melanjutkan lari kecilnya.


**Title : Sex in the Kitchen**

**Chapter : Oneshoot**

**Author : LadyShou**

**Pairing : SagaxShou**

**Bands : Alice Nine**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Smut, Sex scene, Fluff(?), Mpreg**

**Disclaimer : Saga is Shou, Shou is Saga, and I own this fic**

**Warning : SagaxShou, Sex, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**A/N : Fanfic pengganti AM I PREGNANT, dan fanfic spesial buat Red Rabbit. Hoho terima kasih yang suka mensupport aku dalam membuat fic, aku harap aku bisa berkarya lagi. Terima kasih buat yang udah baca kalian membaca aku sangat senang, setelah membaca silakan komen. Kata-kata yang pedas akan aku terima. Maaf fanficnya jelek, ada typo dll karena ide ini tiba-tiba muncul dikepala dan membuat author kebasahan. Hahaha selamat membaca! **

.

.

.

"Mama! Aku tidur!" Ucap Hiroto kecil yang menaruh garpu dan sendoknya diatas meja makan dan beranjak dari kursinya untuk menciumi pipi ibunya.

CHU!

"Oyasumi Sayang, mimpi indah." Shou menciumi pipi anaknya yang tersayang itu.

"Papa! Oyasumi!" Hiroto pun menciumi pipi ayahnya tercinta.

"Oyasumi Pon, mimpi yang indah jagoanku!" Saga menciumi pipi anaknya itu dan mengacak-acak rambut anaknya.

"Hait!" Ucap Hiroto kegirangan, dan berlari kecil ke arah tangga.

"Mama, Papa! Oyasumi! Aku menunggu adik baru! Hihi!" Hiroto tersenyum kecil, dan melanjutkan lari kecilnya.

"Pon! Sejak kapan kau bisa berbicara seperti itu?" Tanya Shou.

"Mama, Tora-kun punya adik. Dan aku juga ingin punya adik!" Gerutu Hiroto.

"Kau ingin adik?" Tanya Saga dengan mengangkat alisnya.

"Iya, Papa! Sangat ingin!" Ucap Hiroto bahagia.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus tidur sekarang!" Perintah Saga.

"Hait! Oyasumi Mama dan Papa!" Hiroto berlari menuju kamarnya.

Begitu hening di antara Saga dan Shou, hanya terdengar gesekkan garpu dan sendok di ruang makan yang sederhana itu. Sesekali Saga melirik istrinya itu tanpa alasan yang jelas, namun tatapan itu tak di gubris Shou. Shou hanya tetap melakukan aktivitasnya.

"Sayang, kau tak dengar apa yang Hiroto katakan?" Tanya Saga.

"Aku tahu, dia ingin adik kan?".

"Ya, bagaimana kalau kita-"

"Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam!" Ucap Shou yang memotong pembicaraan Saga.

"Yah, padahal aku ingin melakukannya~" Jawab Saga dengan lemas.

Shou hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah suaminya itu, ingin tertawa jika ia melihat wajah Saga yang tengah menolak ajakan Saga. Yah, sudah lama mereka tak melakukannya semenjak Hiroto telah tumbuh besar. Mungkin Saga juga takut anaknya akan mendengar suara malam Shou.

Shou meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya diatas piring yang telah kosong isinya, begitu pun Saga meletakkan garpu dan sedoknya di atas piring yang masih tersisa makanan. Mereka saling bertatap muka, seperti tatapan pertama kali bertemu.

"Apa?" Tanya Shou ketus.

"Tidak!" Saga menggubris.

"Habiskan makananmu!" Perintah Shou.

"Aku sudah kenyang sayang~" Jawab Saga malas.

"Saga! Aku sudah susah payah membuatnya, hargai sedikit! Itu hanya tinggal tiga suap!" Ucap Shou keras.

"Baiklah!" Saga mengambil kembali garpu dan sendoknya, dan melahapnya dengan habis.

"Sudah?".

"Ini! Ambillah piringnya" Saga meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya,lalu pergi beranjak ke ruang televisi.

Bunyi-bunyi suara televisi menggema hingga ke ruang dapur, Shou sibuk mencuci piring di dapur. Dan Saga sibuk mengotak-atik remote tv untuk mengganti channel. Saga terus mengganti channel tv, sehingga tepat ia melihat acara televisi khusus dewasa.

"Astaga!" Refleks Saga, lalu ia pun mengecilkan volume tv.

'Sebaiknya aku menonton di kamar' Batin Saga, dan bernajak menuju kamar.

.

.

.

Waktu pun telah malam, menunjukkan pukul 11. Hiroto dengan nyenyak tidur dibuaian mimpinya. Saga dan Shou masih saja sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Saga berjalan kearah dapur, ia masih melihat Shou dengan tubuhnya yang menggoda masih tertampang di dekat cucian piring.

"Sayang, belum tidur?" Tanya Saga dengan menyandarkan pundak kananya di dekat pintu dapur.

"Kau tak lihat, cucianku sebanyak ini?".

"Tapi kan ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur. Besok kau lanjutkan lagi" Jawab Saga.

"Dasar!".

Saga berjalan menuju arah Shou, dan tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Shou erat dari belakang merasakan bahwa baju Shou telah basah.

"Sayang, bajumu basah sini aku buka" Rayu Saga.

"Hei! Saga! Hentikan!" Shou menggeliat ketika Saga menarik baju Shou keatas.

"Hm? Kau cantik setiap saat Shou" Saga mencium tengkuk leher Shou, lalu membuat beberapa kecupan merah yang berbekas di leher Shou.

"Ah~ Saga hentikan. Nanti piringnya pecah" Ucap Shou yag masih memegang piring sambil bergeliat geli.

"Saga menaruh piring yang dipegang Shou diatas tumpukkan piring kotor, dan kembali mencuci tangan Shou.

"Berishkan dulu tanganmu, agar bersih" Ucap Saga berbisik di telinga Shou, sehingga membuat Shou geli.

Saga memeluk Shou, dan mereka bergerak sedikit jauh dari tempat cucian piring yang basah, ke tempat yang kering.

"Hmm~" Ucap Shou didalam ciuman.

Saga menciumi bibir Shou, menggigitnya, sehingga membuat Shou membuka mulutnya. Berhasil lidah Saga masuk kedalam rongga mulut Shou, dan memainkan lidahnya di dalam rongga mulut Shou. Lidah mereka bertemu, dan saling berbagi saliva.

"Ah~" Desah Shou ketika tangan Saga menelusuri bagian dadanya.

Dengan pakaian utuh, tangan Saga berani menyusup ke dalam baju kaos tipis yang Shou kenakan. Saga memainkan puting susu Shou, lalu kembali ia menghujani Shou dengan ciuman-ciuman mautnya.

Saga melucuti baju Shou, lalu melemparnya sembarang. Sehingga membuat Shou setengah telanjang, dengan memperlihatkan dadanya kepada Saga. Shou yang menyandar di dinding dengan impitan tubuh Saga sehigga membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

"Saga~ nghhh.." Shou mengerang nikmat. Ketika itu Saga sedang mejilati, dan menggigit puting susu shou. Dan lagi tangan kanan Saga mencubit puting susu Shou hingga menegang.

Shou hanya bisa mendesah, dan menikmati permainan Saga. Sesungguhnya ia ingin rindu suasana seperti ini, apalagi semenjak Hiroto telah besar dan menginjak umur lima tahun.

Mulai dari baju Shou ia melucutinya, kini celana Shou yang ia lucuti. Satu demi satu kancing celana terbuka dan melorot hingga kebawah, membuat Shou hanya mengenakan celana dalam. Terlihat dihadapan Saga, batang Shou yang menyembul dan ingin keluar. Saga tersenyum, ternyata sentuhannya membuat Shou jauh seperti ini. Semakin membuat Saga gairah menggauli Shou.

Celana dalam berwarna biru itu mulai turun dari tempat asalnya, jari-jari nakal saga melucutinya. Sedikit demi sedikit tampak menegang yang berwarna merah disana, menampak dengan sempurna dengan dua tonjolannya di depan Saga. Saga turun kebawah menjongkok, dan memegang batang Shou yang menegang. Lalu ia masukkan batang itu kedalam mulutnya, dihisapnya, dan digigitnya bagaikan lollipop.

"Nghh~ Ahhh" Lolongan Shou yang indah membuat Saga semakin bergairah menyetubuhinya.

Dengan posisi berdiri, Shou menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dapur. Kakinya setengah terbuka, dan tangannya yang mendorong kepala Saga lebih dalam. Suara-suara desahan Shou begitu terdengar di telinga Saga, semakin Shou mendesah kuat semakin gairah Saga melakukannya. Menjilati, dan mengulum membuat Shou mulai berorgasme.

"Saga~chi aku ahhh!".

Belum sempat Shou berkata cairan itu telah memenuhi ruang rongga mulut Saga, deras dan kental. Saga menikmati cairan itu, bagaikan jus kesayangannya. Menurutnya cairan inilah yang nikmat, cairan milik Shou seorang. Saga terus menghisapnya dan menela cairan itu, ah sungguh nikmat memang. Apalagi itu milik orang yang dicintai, bisa-bisa ketagihan untuk meminumnya dan menghisapnya secara langsung.

"Balikkan tubuhmu Shou," Perintah Saga.

Shou membalikkan tubuhnya, kini tubuhnya menghadap dinding. Ia menyandarkan dadanya dengan dinding dan menunggingkan bokongnya. Keringat-keringat menyatu dengan dinding dapur yang terlihat sangat basah, dinding yang berwarna bitu muda itu kini berubah menjadi warna biru tua akibat keringat Shou yang bercucuran dan menempel di dinding. Tangan Shou menjadi tumpuan dari tubuh Shou yang menempel di dinding yang berada di depannya agar ketika Saga junior masuk kedalam ia tak terjatuh dan dapat menahan hentakan-hentakan dari Saga.

Saga masih berbalut busana, Saga melucuti bajunya sendiri sebelum ia memasukki tubuh Shou, mendegar nafas Shou yang terengah-engah dan matanya berat kenikmatan sehingga Saga denga cepat-cepat melepaskan _outfit_nya, dan kembali menyetubuhi istrinya. Saga memegang batangnya sendiri, menggesek-gesekkan miliknya diantara kedua belah bokong Shou.

"Ah~ nghhh~" Shou mendesah dengan mata terpejam menikmati permainan Saga.

Kepala Shou menyandar di dinding, menunggingkan lagi bokongnya, dan membuka kedua kakinya agar batang Saga dapat masuk dengan sempurna hingga kedalam. Lubang berwarna merah itu terlihat jelas didepan mata, warnanya yang merah mudah membuat Saga mabuk kepayang. Sedikit terbuka, kesempatan Saga untuk memasukkannya. Saga memegangi batangnya dan ujung batagnya ia masukkan ke dalam lubang Shou. Dengan mudahnya sedikit bagian batangnya masuk kedalam, namun lubang itu menyempit sukar untuk masuk lebih dalam.

"Persetan! Lubangmu menyempit Shou! Susah aku memasukkannya!" Ucap Saga.

"Ah!" Shou menjerit.

Saga menghentak-hentakan batangnya, mendorong maju-mundur batangnya agar lubang Shou melebar. Saga memegangi pinggul Shou, mengocok dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Shou. Begitu sulit, namun Saga berusaha dengan cepat menggerakkan batangnya.

"AH! AH!" Shou kembali mendesah, sakit namun nikmat dirasakannya.

Saga memaksa kan lubangnya untuk melebar, mempercepat gerakannya dengan sangat cepat.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Kembali lolongan itu terdengar ditelinga Saga. Membuat Saga mempercepat dua kali lebih cepat gerakannya.

Berhasil, batang Saga masuk dengan sempurna. Batang besar nan panjang itu menegang didalam sana, Shou dapat merasakannya. Saga kembali menggerak-gerakkan pinggul Shou, dan kembali tangan nakalnya mengocok batang Shou membuat Shou mengeluarkan suara kenikmatannya.

"Saga, aku mau keluar" Ucap Shou.

"Aku pun begitu sayang~"Ucap Saga mengecup punggung Shou yang putih dan membuat merah-merah disekitar sana.

_CROT!_

"AHHH! Saga!" Jerit nikmat Shou.

"Shou!".

Dengan bersamaan Shou dan Saga menyemprotkan cairan mereka masing-masing. Cairan Snhou menyembur kedinding dan lantai, dan cairan Saga masuk kedalam tubuh Shou bersatu didalam tubuh Shou.

Saga menarik pelan batangnya, dan Shou pun tergeletak di lantai dapur. Nafas tak beraturan, keringat bercucuran, dan sahutan-sahutan kedua insan memenuhi ruanga dapur. Saga memunguti pakaian mereka, dan menggendong Shou ala _bridal style_ menuju kamar mereka dengan telanjang.

.

.

.

Pagi tiba, matahari memancarkan sinarnya. Suara cicitan burung begitu menghiasi pagi. Sebagian orang kembali beraktivitas, namun tidak untuk kedua pasangan suami istri ini yang masih terlelap di bawah selimut. Sepertinya mereka merindukan hubungan sex yang seperti semalam.

KRIEK

"Mama! Papa!" Suara mungil nan lucu Hiroto begitu memenuhi ruangan.

Hiroto kecil berlari menuju dimana orang tuanya sednag menikmati tidur. Hiroto naik ke atas ranjang, dan duduk diantara Saga dan Shou.

"Mama! Papa! Ayo bangun!" Hiroto menggerak-gerakkan tubuh Saga dan Shou.

"Ngh? Apa sayang?" Dengan mata setengah terbuka Shou, membelai anak kesayangannya itu.

"Aku lapar Ma!" Hiroto menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Shou dengan wajah yang kusut.

"Maaf sayang, mama begitu lelah" Ucap Shou lemas.

"Tapi, aku ingin sekolah. Siapa yang mengantar?".

"Bangunkan papamu saja sayang~".

"Papa! Bangun!" Hiroto menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Saga.

"Sudah, kau libur saja hari ini. Sini tidur disini!" Saga mendorong kepala Hiroto untuk tidur di dekat diantara mereka berdua.

Hiroto menurut, ia tidur diantara orang tuanya yang hanya berbalut selimut. Tangan Shou membelai rambut Hiroto dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Mama, Papa. Aku ingin adik~" Pinta Shou.

"Kami sedang berusaha membuatkanmu adik Hiroto" Ucap Saga.

"Benarkah? Senangnya!" Hiroto gembira.

"Iya, berdoalah semoga kau dapat adik" Ucap Saga dengan matanya terpejam.

"Kapan adik akan lahir?" Tanya Hiroto.

"Masih lama sayang, butuh proses untuk itu" Jawab Shou membelai Hiroto.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu, kenapa mama dan papa tidak memakai pakaian?" Tanya Hiroto lagi.

"Kami semalam mencoba membuat adik untukmu" Jawab Saga santai dan membuka matanya.

BUGH!

Bunyi pukulan dan tanda lima jari dipunggung Saga.

"Aduh!" Saga merintih kesakitan, Shou menjelit dan membuat Saga tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Apakah membuat adik itu harus tidak memakai pakaian?" Tanya Hiroto polos.

"Bukan! Bukan!" Saga menyangga, dan menatap Shou yang matanya menjelit.

"Lalu seperti apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kau masih kecil sayang, ketika kau besar pasti kau akan tahu" Shou tersenyum.

"Hait! Aku akan cepat besar, semoga aku cepat dapat adik!" Ucap Hiroto semangat yang tidur diantara kedua orang tuanya yang memeluknya.

-THE END-


End file.
